Blaze and Rain
by Minotte
Summary: Katie e George, sulle strofe della bellissima dichiarazione di "10 things I hate about you". Buona lettura ;-)


Non so esattamente in che modo sia successo, ci siamo ritrovati aggrovigliati per terra. Come al solito, suppongo. È successo già qualche giorno fa, evidentemente non era bastato al buon Signore lassù nel cielo! Ero arrabbiata, stavo virando in alto e tu non la smettevi di seguirmi; mi volavi sotto come un'ombra e ti sentivo ridere mentre in cuor mio m'infuocavo di rabbia. Tu ridacchiavi, gioivi… splendevi… sempre. E io non volevo vederti.

Sta piovendo, Katie è ricoperta di schizzi di fango. Sente la treccia bagnata sul collo e rabbrividisce; trema come avesse la febbre.

Non è la prima volta, Geo. La settimana scorsa mi hai buttato la Pluffa in faccia nel tentativo vano di far ridere tutti. A momenti Baston ci cuoceva al girarrosto sul posto. Perché non riesci a stare lontano da me?

Anche lui è erba, terra, acqua e tuoni. Il suo sguardo non si è macchiato, splende chiaro e la chiama ammaliante. Lei serra i pugni per non dargli retta.

Non ho dimenticato quella volta che sei venuto negli spogliatoi per "sganciare una Caccabomba" e invece sapevi bene che c'ero solo io, e mi sono ritrovata nuda sotto i tuoi occhi, una visione fortunatamente appannata dal getto della doccia. Ho dovuto minacciarti di prendere la bacchetta perché tu decidessi finalmente di andartene! E ho anche rotto il portasapone lanciandotelo dietro. Maledetta testa calda!

Sul viso strisce di fango come gli indiani. George ha i canini scoperti da un sorriso, ma gli occhi che un attimo fa ridevano ora brillano di un'altra luce, soffusa, oscurata, eppure potente. Cos'è?

Ho passato settimane a comportarmi come prima, pur sapendo cosa ti stava succedendo. Dopo ogni scorribanda tornavi con tuo fratello in sala comune, e per prima cosa cercavi il mio sguardo. Chi meglio di me cui raccontare le vostre bravate? Io non ti capivo. Non ti ho mai lasciato credere niente. Metti un paletto, mettine un altro… e invece niente. Sei un macigno, un'impasse, una muraglia cinese!

Il cielo scuro è sopra di loro. Katie intravede i compagni in volo; ormai il presente è andato, perduto; perfino il fatto che Harry Potter abbia appena preso il Boccino e il pubblico sia saltato in piedi nelle tribune acclamando la squadra e inneggiando stonate rime in nome di Grifondoro non attirano la sua attenzione. Finalmente mette in secondo piano ciò che si è sforzata di vedere per mesi, contro se stessa, contro il suo istinto. Lascia perdere i consigli, il buonsenso, il Quidditch, il successo, gli studi, e focalizza lo sguardo e l'anima su di lui. Basta un attimo.

Sapevo che non eri fatto per me, sei distruttivo, orgoglioso, forte, imponente… potevo restarne scottata. Non voglio soffrire, non voglio un uomo che non sa essere serio, un uomo che ride per non piangere. Non distinguo le tue menzogne dal vero. Anche le ragazze mi dicevano di non darti retta. "No, non George Weasley, il ragazzo scemo e squattrinato che si fa passare per suo fratello!". Sapevo che eri un buono a nulla, un genio, un pazzo; non era te che volevo, non volevo rischiare, non ancora e non con te.

Il contatto con il corpo del mago ha risvegliato in lei quella bestia ruggente nel suo stomaco che ora si crogiola nello sferrare l'ennesimo attacco ad un buonsenso ormai smilzo. Sente la forza di un bisogno impellente farsi strada nelle vene avvelenandole. Perde il suo candore, il desiderio s'impadronisce di lei, il viso tira, brucia, le labbra si seccano imperlate di pioggia. Si, lo legge nei suoi occhi che lui l'ha percepito quel ribollio di sangue, quel richiamo insano e azzardato, impulsivo e assoluto.

E George trattiene a stento il proprio mostro oscuro e informe, pronto a balzare sull'occasione, stavolta più forte che mai. In bilico sul filo dei sentimenti sentono palpabile la sottile linea di confine premere sulla carne, nella mente. Improvvisamente le gocce di pioggia diventano lapilli di un vulcano pronto a riversarsi sulla terra vibrante. Sente tutta la violenza dei sentimenti negli arti e non desidera altro che baciarla e farla sua. Può?

Posso, Katie? Sublime bellezza terrena, padrona della mia mente, Cleopatra del mio Cesare-cuore? Sì, ti sono venuto incontro apposta, ma stavolta non era per avvicinarmi alla tua pelle, al tuo bel viso, per scatenare la tua furia e ridere con te. Tu non l'hai visto, ma ho preso un bolide di schiena venendoti incontro e ora, nonostante un paio di costole rotte, penso che nessuna cosa al mondo accada per caso.

Gli è andato addosso per l'urto e come un unico uccello in volo abbattuto da un colpo di fucile stramazzano a terra prima di rendersene conto, stretti in un groviglio informe di membra. Sono rimasti entrambi senza fiato; ora ansimano piano, ancora increduli, si sondano l'un l'altro con aria selvaggia.

"Lascia che ti baci, Katie." mormora lui febbrilmente, un'ombra scura di desiderio negli occhi.

"Ti sei bevuto il cervello." sostiene lei, mentre sente le mandibole contrarsi per l'onta per il proprio veleno- quel poco che è rimasto- riversatosi in ogni sillaba.  
"Smettila, stai sfiorando il ridicolo."

"Sarai contento allora."

"Katie, dannazione," George scuote la testa, guardando altrove. "Io sono pazzo di te, mi senti? Sono pazzo di te! Devo gridarlo? A volte penso che sei semplicemente cieca, sorda, perfino muta quando si tratta di me!"

"Tu non capisci niente." digrigna i denti mentre gli afferra un avanbraccio e scoppia in lacrime, lasciandolo basito.

"Katie…?"

"Tu non lo capisci, che non mi piaci! Non lo capisci, che non ti voglio! Non lo capisci… che io non… io ti odio."

George sa che è l'ultima barriera, nasconde il trionfo che gli nasce in petto e che gli solletica gli angoli della bocca; ancora incerto freme nell'attesa di un'altra sua parola.

"_Odio il modo in cui mi parli e il modo in cui ti tagli i capelli. Odio quando mi fissi. Odio i tuoi stupidi stivali anfibi,_" e agitandosi nella pozzanghera sferra un calcio astioso verso i piedi di lui, trovando il parastinchi. "_E il modo in cui mi leggi nella mente!_" Sente la pelle d'oca non appena il loro sguardo s'incrocia, ha intuito la gioia selvaggia a stento nascosta dietro i suoi occhi chiari, e tenta ancora di scalciare verso di lui.

"_Ti odio così tanto che mi fa stare male, mi fa persino scrivere poesie._" Un calcio lo raggiunge e lui accusa il colpo stringendo i denti, mentre lei ignara continua a sputare parole troppo a lungo trattenute. "Ti odio... _Odio quando hai sempre ragione, odio quando mi menti, odio quando mi fai ridere, odio anche di più quando mi fai piangere._"

Katie si avvicina, la presa sul braccio si fa d'acciaio mentre gli inchioda anche l'altro al suolo con disperazione e grinta assieme. Singhiozza senza ritegno, come quando era bambina. Piove, il rumore di un tuono sovrasta il tumulto che ha attorno, che ha nel cuore.

"_Odio quando non mi sei intorno,_" alza gli occhi nocciola nei suoi, azzurri e ghiacciati, eppure scottanti "_Ma più di tutto odio il fatto che non ti odio, nemmeno quasi... nemmeno un pochino..._" Un tremito le percorre la schiena. "_Nemmeno... niente_."

E il fuoco di George divampa, s'impadronisce di lui. Stringendo anche lui le braccia di lei la sovrasta senza un gemito, raddrizzando la schiena con uno sforzo titanico e le strappa un bacio d'amore e di passione pura, quel contatto agognato e troppo a lungo negato, ormai un'urgenza opprimente, un bisogno fisico e intenso.  
Non ha parole per risponderle, non ha che un cuore pulsante, un respiro, una bocca, due mani e una schiena spezzata in due.


End file.
